


Fated Forces

by Shane_for_Wax



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22690474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shane_for_Wax/pseuds/Shane_for_Wax
Summary: Post war is passe, and they always deserved a pre Cerberus base scene. Post marathon sex, however.
Relationships: Jack | Subject Zero/Female Shepard
Kudos: 17





	Fated Forces

A flux of fated forces

that bind us into one

a perfect cloth is woven

[that cannot be undone](https://noracandey.bandcamp.com/track/epithalamion).

* * *

For a while, Shane had forgotten what it was like to just lie quietly on a bed and not think of much of anything. The stars outside were glittering as always, with little sign of the war going on between those stars. The stars had kept shining even after the Protheans lost their war and she was not at all arrogant enough to think that if she failed the stars would stop shining.

Speaking of stars, Shane’s fingers traced along the sparkler type stars surrounding the Omega symbol on Jack’s back. The touch brought a kind of rumble out of Jack’s throat, making the Commander smile slightly.

“Tryin’ to get me started again?” Jack asked, turning her head on the pillow to look at Shane rather than the bulkhead where the fish tank was. Lying on her stomach was a position that made her more vulnerable than being on her back, a testament to the trust between the pair of biotics. But then, the fact that Shane would even think about what it meant for Jack to be lying facedown as opposed to face up, said a lot about her own experiences.

“D'you want me to be?” Shane asked, but kept her hand where it was. Every breath in almost made it seem like Jack was shrugging.

“Hell no. Not like I wanna stroke your damn ego or anything but I am definitely fine right here for now.”

Shane laughed softly, her fingers sliding away from the stars and tracing down towards the twin clawmark like scars halfway down Jack’s torso. She dodged them just barely however then pulled her hand back before she was touching the scar that ran the length of Jack’s spine.

“I wish I could see the look on the Illusive Man’s face when he truly realizes he fucked up,” Jack said, rolling over onto her side and propping her head up with one hand. Her hair fanned out behind jaw and knuckles, a look Shane was still getting used to after knowing Jack with no hair for so long.

“Y'mean besides the look he gave when I told him flat out that I quit?”

“Yeah, especially since I didn’t actually see it. You better let me see your helmet footage later.”

“Y'got it, babe,” Shane said with a crooked grin. Jack rolled her eyes and swatted at Shane’s thigh with her free hand.

Shane laughed before leaning down to kiss the younger woman softly. Her fingers traced Jack’s jawline then along her cheek before slipping into the locks of hair that were longer than Shane’s so deep into the war. Though, kept in the ponytail one could be forgiven for thinking their hair was the same length.

“Mm, think I should go back to the mohawk for the big date?” Shane asked as her fingers carded through Jack’s hair.

Jack’s eyes glinted with barely contained mirth. A smirk formed before reaching out to lightly tug on a few locks of Shane’s hair.

“That your way of asking if I will cut it for you?”

Shane had to admit between the two of them, Jack certainly had more experience with shaving down hair.

“Y'caught me. Besides, every time I do it myself, Ash or Vega always point out a spot I missed.”

It was perhaps a quirk of biotics for hair to grow faster than average, given how often Jack found herself touching up her cut.

Unable to contain her laugh, Jack let it out as she sat up.

“Alright, bitch, I’ll do it. Better have the right tools for the job, though.”

Shane nodded then got to her feet. Jack followed suit and they both padded into the bathroom, not only fully aware of their continued state of undress but also how little time was left before Shane would be boarding the Cerberus Base. But hopefully, maybe, still enough time for a romp after the haircut. 

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been so fucking long since I’ve written this much about either of them but hopefully I kept Jack IC.


End file.
